The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum spurium ‘Nonogo’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nonogo’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a groundcover.
‘Nonogo’ was discovered in March of 2008 as a naturally occurring bud mutation of Sedum spurium ‘Schorbusser Blut’ (not patented, syn. ‘Dragon's Blood’) that was growing in a field amongst 5,000 mature plants of ‘Schorbusser Blut’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in June of 2008 in Nunica, Mich. Propagation by cuttings and crown division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.